1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing dehydrated flavorings and more particularly, to a process for the preparation of dehydrated flavorings which have meat taste, which comprises hydrolysing livestock's blood, neutralizing, decolorizing and deodorizing it, and then desalting, heating, powdering, and seasoning it sequentially.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, livestock's blood contains about 17% by weight of protein. The blood can be separated into about 65% plasma and about 35% blood cells by centrifuging after preventing the blood from coagulating by adding an anticoagulant agent. The plasma contains 25% of the blood protein, the rest being in the blood cell portion.
The plasma protein has been processed for use by spray-drying or lyophilizing it after concentrating it. Such products have a number of problems such as, for example, it is difficult to remove salt therefrom and also the blood cells has a peculiar iron flavor from the hemoglobin, as well as a changeable color, and a bad smell. Globin protein products are used after partial removal from the hemoglobin. But such products require complicated separation equipment which is expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, these products do not utilize whole blood. Accordingly, there are products such as blood sausages and blood pudding which are processed foods made from using whole blood. There are also Korean foods such as Sundae (a kind of Korean blood sausage) and Sondgiguk (a kind of cooked blood soup). But most of the blood is thrown away as waste disposal.
Other conventional methods for processing blood and blood products are as follows:
(1) a method for producing blood powder food by drying with hot-air after coagulating whole blood (C. S. Hwang. 1977. livestock processing. Sun-Jin Munhwa Co., Seoul, Korea, 142); PA1 (2) a method for concentrating separated plasma (Imeson, A. P. et al. 1978. J. Food Technol. 13:329, Etheridge, P. A. et al. 1981. J Food Sci. 46:1782); PA1 (3) a method using blood cells after removing them from blood (Tybor, P. T. et al. 1975. J. Food Sci. 40:155); PA1 (4) a processed food using whole blood which has a black color and peculiar flavor so as to limit its uses (Slinde, E. and M. Martens. 1882. J. Sci. Food Agric. 33:760, Slinde, E. et al. 1982. In "Proc. 28th Eur. Meat Res. Workers", Madrid, Spain, P 340); PA1 (5) a process for inactivating a virus associated with biological material, e.g., protein fractions separated from blood plasma (U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,361); PA1 (6) a method for preserving red corpuscle as a reactant for testing a red corpuscle condensating reaction, e.g., virus (Korea Pat. pub. No. 89-393); PA1 (7) a method for producing sterilized blood powder by drying whole blood (Japan Pat. laid open pub. No. 283553/88); PA1 (8) a method for concentrating livestock's blood (Japan Pat. laid open Pub. No. 294733/88); PA1 (9) a method for the treatment of livestock's blood (Japan Pat. laid open Pub. No. 63-301773); PA1 (10) a method for the preparation of a seasoned food which includes the steps of extracting beef or cow bones, mixing the extract with a pulverized and roasted salt, emulsifying the mixed suspension, atomizing and drying the product (Korea Pat. Pub. No. 86-1350); PA1 (11) a method for producing solid brew having 40% protein density by concentrating a soup from boiling fish (Korea Pat. Pub. No. 86-1352), PA1 (12) a method for producing main materials of shrimp flesh food, which comprises the steps of separating flesh from shells of shrimp after grinding the shrimp, frying the separated shells in oil, grinding the fried shells to about 150 mesh, and adding the grinded shells to a shrimp flesh (Korea Pat. Pub. No. 84-810); PA1 (13) a method for the preparation of adding hydrolysed corpuscle to a pet food after hydrolysing corpuscle separated from blood by an enzyme (Japan Pat. laid open pub. No. 287449/88); PA1 (14) a method for producing meat products which includes the steps of extracting water soluble constituents, treating the water insoluble residue with a mineral acid to form an acid soluble fraction, and combining the water soluble and acid soluble fractions (U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,829); and PA1 (15) a method for producing roast beef flavorings by heating blood at 165.degree. C. for 5-45 minutes after adding water, salt and lactic acid in amounts of 50%, 3%, and ? %, respectively, to meat (U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,954).
However, such conventional methods and food products do not include flavorings manufactured by hydrolysing blood. Thus such methods do not disclose or suggest the use of a simple process for using blood including about 17% of the protein so as to effectively utilize animal protein of good quality and reduce water contamination from waste materials.